yggdrasilrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Armand Bourdieu
''the basics'' • ' birth name ' — Armand Bourdieu • ' age ' — 30 • ' birth date ' — April 3rd 1980 • ' height ' — 5'11" • ' weight ' — 160lbs • ' hair ' — brown • ' eyes ' — blue • ' gender ' — male • ' sexuality ' — heterosexual • ' dating status ' — single • ' theme songs ' — to lyrics by artist (on you tube) lyrics lyrics • ' wand ' — 11 1/2 inches, alder, heartstring from a chimaera • ' subject ' — cooking • ' blood status ' — muggleborn • patronus — european hedgehog • boggart — Marguerite with her throat slashed ''character information'' ''history'' Born in Bordeaux, France to Alphonse Bourdieu and Angeline Darrieux, Armand was the second child of two. His older sister, Marguerite, was born four years before him. Alphonse and Angeline ran a small bakery in Bordeaux, that while not hugely prosperous, was quite loved by the locals. Alphonse covered the bread side of things, while Angeline covered the pastry side of things. Simply called Le Pain d'Bourdieu, the bakery had been in the Bourdieu family for over fifty years by the time Armand was born, and was started by his great-grandfather, Hilaire. Le Pain d'Bourdieu was a neighbourhood staple. Office workers bought their breakfast there on their way to work, school children bought their snacks there on their way home, and people freqented the little bakery from sun up to sun down. In fact, Alphonse first met his wife Angeline over the baker's counter. From the time he was old enough to climb on a chair and kneed bread on a counter, Armand helped his parents and grandparents in the bakery. When Hilaire passed away when Armand was twelve, Alphonse took over the bakery. It wasn't long before Armand displayed the same love and talent for baking that his parents possessed. Marguerite, on the other hand, while she liked baking, it was not her passion. The stage was her passion, even from a very young age. Baking and acting were not their own talents however as both Marguerite and Armand turned out to be magical. Alphonse and Angeline were quite surprised, but Hilaire had simply nodded and smiled when his great-grandchildren received their letters to Beauxbatons. (Years later it would be realized that Hilaire had been a squib.) After finishing her schooling, Marguerite went off to Paris to attend CNSAD and then London to study at RADA. She then took off for Italy, where she's been making quite the splash at La Scala. Though she was quite proud to be a witch, she was equally proud of being muggleborn. Most thought that Armand would simply continue working at the family bakery after finishing his schooling. But instead, he too went off to Paris, to apprentice himself first at Poilâne and then at Ladurée. His parents didn't really mind, as they knew in the end, Armand would always come back to Le Pain d'Bourdieu. It was in his blood and it was obvious how much he loved the family bakery. Armand spent eight years in Paris, and then did something that shocked his parents a little. He moved to Italy, to the small wizarding village of Grevda where Marguerite now lived, and opened his own bakery. But once they thought about it a little, they realized they shouldn't have been surprised. Growing up, Armand had worshipped his older sister, so it was only natural of him to eventually follow her to Italy. And so, after extracting a promise from their son that he really would come back to Bordeaux someday, they let him continue, knowing he would bring back all sorts of experience to the family bakery. In the time that Marguerite had been in Italy, she'd caught the eye of one Piero Rossini, a wealthy businessman. After he devotedly pursued her, Marguerite fell in love and married him. They have one son, Giorgio. It was Piero who provided the financial backing for Armand's bakery, and between that and his sister's patronage, La Crostata quickly became popular. It didn't hurt that Armand's creations were quite delicious. About two years after Armand settled in Grevda, he was approached by the headmistress of Yggdrasil Acadamy, as she was in search of a new instructor for the cooking class at her school. A cooking class, at a wizarding school? Armand was intrigued and accepted the position. He's now been the culinary arts professor at Yggdrasil for three years. ''personality'' While not as outgoing and effervescent as his sister, Armand enjoys talking to people. It's one reason he tries to man his own counter as often as possible and why he enjoys teaching. He likes to feel in touch with his customers, as has been the tradition of Bourdieu bakers for three generations,and he has extended that sentiment to his students. Not that it makes him a gossip (though, his sister is one of the biggest gossips in London), Armand just likes to know what's going on with the people who visit his bakery and frequent his classroom. The devotion to his customers and students extends to the other people in his life, especially where his sister Marguerite is concerned. Armand would bend over backwards for his sister, to the point some of his friends have worried she takes advantage of him (not that she does). Still, when a friend is in trouble, Armand is one of the first people by their side, offering a shoulder and a freshly baked pastry to lift the spirits. And should they need a pair of fists, Armand is happy to offer his. Armand can be very protective of those he's close to. Insulting or even implying an insult about someone he cares about can be a bit hazardous. It's not that Armand has a hair-trigger temper; but mixing a good deal of devotion with a protective-streak can yield volatile results. Some might accuse him of being blind toward peoples' flaws, but it's more he sees the good in people and wants to believe in that part of them. Anyone that tries to harm his sister though, can expect to have their skull cracked. And though Armand isn't necessarily devious, he is quite sharp. He's very much a people person, and that enables him to noticed things about them. His attention to detail can pick up things others might miss, and it doesn't take him long to have a good understanding of what makes a certain person tick. And from knowing that, he knows how to get under people's skin and he knows what bothers them the most. If there's anything he's learned from his sister, it's how easily people can be manipulated. ''in-game events'' — 2010 : ' — Started posting on the community. ''relationships'' ''family'' Hilaire Bourdieu (Lenoir) (d.95) — Squib — Born Hilaire Lenoir, Armand's great-grandfarther was the youngest of six children, the only boy, and the only Squib. Having watched his older sisters show signs of magic and then receive their letters to Beauxbatons, Hilaire became increasingly and increasingly frustrated with his inability to produce any indications of possessing magic. Unfortunately, his family was not supportive, his siblings teasing him cruelly and his parents gradually ignoring him more and more the closer he came to eleven. And when the fateful summer had come and gone, Hilaire's parents did something that would forever weigh on his heart. Under the pretence of taking him to a special school, they instead left him at a muggle orphanage. Were it not for the orphanage director, Hilaire might have grown up bitter and resentful. But under the kind hand of Jeanne Bourdieu, Hilaire healed from the hurt his family had caused him. He took her name as his own when he came of age to show his appreciation to her. After lycée, he apprenticed himself to the local baker and proved to be quite talented. A few years later, he opened his own bakery, and a few years after that, he married Solène Matthieu. With Solène, he had three children, Alphonse Bourdieu (59) — muggle — Angeline Darrieux (58) — muggle — Marguerite Rossini née Bourdieu (34) - muggleborn - Piero Rossini (34) - half-blood - Giorgio Rossini (8) - half-blood - ''friends'' ''other'' ''random notes'' Wand Notes — FEARN (Alder) March 18 to April 14 - Born under this sign, you have tremendous courage and power to win in disputes. But be careful not to dissipate your strength in meaningless debate. Ref.